


Could You Be Mine?

by LovingStranger_13



Series: Scogan: Could You Be Mine [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Background Jean Grey/Scott Summers - Freeform, Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, original character mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 2020圣诞文Hold me in the dark night,Kiss me under mistletoe leaves,Could you forget her and be mine?
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Scogan: Could You Be Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725676
Kudos: 2





	Could You Be Mine?

* * *

变种人不是人，但这并不妨碍变种人过圣诞。

变种人过圣诞，但这也并不妨碍泽维尔天才少年学校里两个总是看对方不顺眼却偏偏还总要一起搭档的成年教师把圣诞期变成他们打得最凶的时候。

虽然少了一群好看热闹下注的八卦学生们，两个一脸别扭又不肯率先说话的赌气双方在餐桌上坐得老远的样子像极了等不来儿女劝架的空巢老人，但再空的庄园里也是住着人的。所以不管架怎么吵怎么打，十二月份里，礼物、装饰、圣诞树，该有的一样都不能少。

学校里有很多树，学校里也有专业伐木工。因此一到圣诞，非专业伐木工就要拉着专业伐木工远远避开庄园，挤在裹着厚实冬衣的人群里，一起去商场挑一棵缀满糖果和金铃铛的圣诞树了。

“所以为什么我他妈的也得去？” 专业伐木工气呼呼地坐在副驾上。由于要搬一整棵几乎能触到天花板的树回家，他们没开摩托。

“因为你已经教不好历史了，我以为起码在一件事上，你能为学校做出一点贡献。” 非专业伐木工冷静地握着方向盘，头没转动一下。“你有什么好不满的，你以前不就是劈柴砍树的么？”

“商场里卖的不都他妈是塑料树么！” 专业伐木工盯着身旁那个完美到气人的下颏怒吼。

非专业伐木工闻言咧嘴一笑。

而有的年头，在不忙时，他们也会跑遍各大林场，去砍一棵青葱完美的高大冷杉。

专业伐木工这时不会用他锋利的钢爪子，而是一心一意地用着斧子和臂膀蛮力，所以当他指导非专业伐木工时，也坚持禁止对方用镭射线。

用斧子是很慢，既耗时又费力，但为此耗时费力就是圣诞意义所在，这是传统——专业伐木工给出专业意见。

“那就在我改变主意前快闭嘴，你这不知多老的老头子。” 非专业伐木工嘴上抱怨，手里不忘拿起斧子，一下接一下地砍下去。

之后他们会转回市区，并肩走进纽约满大街的电商超市或私人杂货店，从琳琅满目的货架上买一些饰品，留给 Jean 和 Ororo 装点。Logan 有时会和 Scott 对着干，把 Scott 挑的东西都扔出去，没发现自己转了一圈，也不过是把刚扔掉的给挨个捡回来。

最后不管是真树还是假树，吵了架还是没吵，到了晚上回家，身穿白背心，外套旧夹克的专业伐木工都会嘴里叼着雪茄，肩上扛着一棵完美的圣诞树，跟在衣着整齐的非专业伐木工身后，听他的指挥把树安置好。

每年这时，走在跑跳着孩子们的温暖客厅里，看着那个一年四季没有一天不把衬衫平整掖进裤腰带的镭射眼背影，Logan 都觉得跟在他身后，小心不让远远支出的树丫刮碰到小不点的自己像一个因为吃不上饭而被资本主义包工头 Scott Summers 收来压榨的跑腿苦劳力。后来他仔细想了下，觉得除却资本主义那部分，这个形容简直一点儿没错，但他还是坚持由自己来扛圣诞树，并少见地听从镭射眼的指挥。这是他们的传统。即使 Logan 已经记不清他和瘦子的这些传统都是怎么建立起来的，但活了太久的金刚狼尊重传统。

还留在学校的只有几位教师，无处可去的个别学生，和一些年纪小的孤儿。晚饭过后，Scott 会和 Logan 坐在一起，在沙发上共享同一瓶加拿大啤酒，看他们都喜欢的，美丽的红发女子温和地听取着孩子们的所有古怪意见，用她的能力把他们买来的各种小装饰挂在高大的圣诞树上。Ororo 在一旁帮衬。

“她真好，是不是？我们的 Jeanie。” Logan 懒洋洋地烤着火。

“她 **从** 不是 **你的** Jean，” Scott 背靠沙发，坐在 Logan 身边，也在懒洋洋地烤火，“没有我们，她没爱过你。”

“嘿瘦子，你知道一个好领导要懂得分享对吧？” Logan 状似不满地抢过 Scott 刚喝了一口的酒瓶，塞进自己嘴里。

“一个好领导同样要懂得如何掌权，白痴。” Summers 得意洋洋地把酒瓶从 Logan 嘴里夺回来喝。他们似乎都忘了桌上还有很多瓶。

在放假期间，镭射眼少见宽容地不禁酒，甚至还会和金刚狼一起喝。Logan 曾十分耐不住好奇地问他什么，他则说因为泽维尔庄园不仅是学校，也是家，Logan 的家，所以放假学生不在时他不会管他在家里喝酒。

Logan 摇了摇头，“你会成为一个大独裁者。”

“或许吧，Logan，” Scott 敲着手指，酒精为他的脸颊染满红晕。Logan 离醉还差很远，但他直勾勾地看着眼前，就和喝多了一样。

“但即便如此，我也能指望你一直在我身边，不管发生什么都支持我，不是么？” 

“我是为了 Jean，” Logan 嘟囔说。

“而你知道 Jean 会一直在我身边，” Scott 笑了笑。

Logan 挑起一边眉毛，“那可说不准，说不定哪天她从你的什么魔法里清醒过来，就投奔我的怀抱了呢。”

“永远不会，” Scott 又给自己灌了一口。

这是他们共同喝完的第七瓶，然后X战警的战斗队长头一歪，醉倒在了他信任的肩膀上，没听见他嘴唇下方贴着的血肉里，那快到不正常的如雷心跳。

“Logan 是让 Scott 靠着他睡着了么？” Ororo 看着那两个人的背影，若有所思地说。

“什么？” Jean 往沙发的方向望了一眼，看见一个僵直坐着不敢动的温柔金刚狼，和他身上栽歪着，显然睡得正熟的镭射眼。

“哦是啊，有一会儿了，” 红发女子转回头来，继续挂他们买回来的翠绿冬青和槲寄生，“他们的关系比表面看上去的要好。”

Ororo 看起来还想说什么，但没说。

Scott 再醒来时夜已经很深了。

他头一动，还没睁开眼睛，就从断断续续传进耳朵的球赛解说，还有环绕在四周的浓郁的雪茄啤酒味儿里迅速判断出了自己不在卧室，而是——在 Logan 身边？

对了，他喝醉了。

一副眼镜准确地架到了他的鼻梁上，Scott 睁开眼睛，可四周仍是一片昏暗，笼罩在镜片造成的沉沉红霭里。没有灯，只有背后传来一点电视的屏幕光亮。他睡得太熟了，以至于现在有点分不清自己到底在哪，只觉得头很沉，脑袋下枕着一个热烘烘的舒服枕头，四肢暖洋洋的，一动不想动。他觉得很放松，很安全。

“醒了？” 一个低沉而厚重的声音。是 Logan。

Scott 迷惑地循声看去，但视线被他的好枕头遮住了。好枕头带着他的脑袋微微起伏，让他像躺在海浪里一样。Scott 尝试着活动了一下身体，这才发现自己正趴在 Logan 的身上，双手不客气地环着对方的腰，而那个热烘烘的枕头则被证明是金刚狼肌肉满满的小腹。

“我睡多久了？”

Scott 抽出压麻了的胳膊，摘下眼镜去揉眼窝，觉得自己还没完全清醒过来，但另一双手自然地接过镜子代替了他。

“好几个小时，现在已经凌晨两点了，” Logan 看着他说。

Scott 动了动，变成仰躺在 Logan 腿上，并接受了对方替他按摩的好意，他的手现在一动就酸。拇指揉上太阳穴，其余手指则伸进头发里按压着帮他放松头皮，Logan 的动作温柔有力，从头顶传来的舒适与安定几乎又让 Scott 昏昏欲睡起来。

“Jean 呢，她怎么没叫我回去睡？” Scott 哑着嗓子问，发现自己还被盖了条毯子，这倒解释了他先前感受到的温暖。

“她叫了。你没醒，她就回去了。”

Logan 回答他，他的手指并没有很快停下，反而开始了逆向按动，让X-Men的队长舒服得直想打呼噜。

“可她为什么没叫醒我？” Scott 疑惑地顺着问下去，但 Logan 不耐烦了起来。

“怎么，你以为老子愿意让你睡这儿么，我他妈厕所都没去成！” 他停止了技术高超的服务，把眼镜又架回了镭射眼的鼻梁上，动作比第一次粗暴得多。“我怎么知道 Jean 为什么不叫醒你，她可是 **你的** 女朋友。”

“好吧，我想她可能只是想看看你能忍多久。抱歉 Logan，” Scott 惊讶地说。

自他这一觉醒来，Logan 都表现得异常平静友好，所以 Scott 没料到 Logan 会有这么大反应。但显然这就是他的优待结束，该赶紧从金刚狼身上爬起来的时刻了。Scott 翻了个身，手肘撑着柔软的沙发，离开金刚狼舒适的大腿枕头。

“唔......”

Logan 声音粗重地喘了口气。

什么东西紧贴着他的脸擦了过去，可再想回避已经来不及了。而要不是金刚狼的下面实在天赋异禀，那就是 Scott 碰到了他的勃起——他没能思考是哪种可能，他不是故意的。老天哪，他当然不是，他只希望 Logan 也意识到这点。毕竟看在教授没有一根的头发的份上，在这世界上那么多千奇百怪的东西里，他他妈的干嘛要那么想不开地用脸去贴金刚狼的老二？

被侵犯了隐私的人还在原处坐着，既没有大声怒吼吵醒整个学院，也没有火冒三丈地亮出爪子示威，就像也在庆幸 Scott 什么都没说一样，这不免让 Scott 松了口气。

“嗯，谢谢，” 他坐直身子，不想面对一个明天一定会杀了他的金刚狼。在夜里掩饰住脸红很方便，但 Scott 不确定那个野兽一般的男人夜视能力到底多好，所以他继续低着头，假装没注意到那个意外，只是专注地扯着衣摆上压出的褶皱。他说道，“你让我睡了个好觉，Logan。你知道，冬天了，最近和莫洛克人的事搞得我有点忙。他们没有足够的食物，又不信任我，不肯轻易接受帮助。”

“这没什么，我本来也要在这儿看比赛。” Logan 哼着声说，又加了一句，“你也值得睡个好觉了，瘦子。”

“谢谢，” Scott 露出一个真诚的微笑。“祝你的球队大获全胜。”

他们并肩坐在沙发上，距离只有几寸远。其实从 Scott 醒来后 Logan 就再没看过电视一眼，但 Scott 没有拆穿这个有些蹩脚的借口。承认对一个人的关心和体贴对金刚狼来说太难了，尤其当这个人是镭射眼，根本就是不可能的事。你不能指望金刚狼说出更好听的话来，他做得够好了。 _或许这本来也没什么，是他多虑了_ ，Scott 叠好身上滑落的毯子时想。

他们在 Scott 叠毯子的时候沉默了一会儿，Logan 眼睛盯着屏幕，似乎真的在专注于球赛了。没人开灯，红色的镜片又为视线增添了一层阻碍，但 Scott 还是做到了把毛毯叠得完美。对齐边角时，他谨慎地没让胳膊再碰到 Logan，然后将整齐柔软的毯子放到沙发上。

“嗯，那就这样？” Scott 的手落在膝盖上，看向 Logan 率先开口，“我想我要回去睡了。你也早点休息，Logan。”

男人的眼睛立刻从电视上移开看向他。

“什么？” 他完全没听懂地问，同时一点儿没掩饰声音里的不高兴，眉头皱成一团。“你要回哪？” 

“卧室，” Scott 耐心地回答，“我总不能一直睡在沙发上。”

他有点好笑地看着那个总是无法被驯服的野性变种人生气般露出一个才想起来的表情，随后站起身，想再道一次谢，准备离开，但被 Logan 拉住了手腕。

电视里传来进球的大声欢呼，口哨，还有激动的解说，在客厅安静的夜里喧嚣。但此时此刻，那些热情洋溢的叫喊和嘈杂的背景噪音没什么两样，统统被金刚狼灵敏的耳朵过滤了出去。

“等等，” 他拉住 Scott 的胳膊，另一只手从茶几下捞出一瓶啤酒。“过来，瘦子，坐下再陪我喝一杯。”

Logan 用牙齿起开瓶盖，二氧化碳释放进空气，发出噗的一声微响。Scott 感到有些头疼。宿醉所带来的眩晕还没过劲，他实在没法再陪一个有着自愈因子，不知醉为何物的金刚狼喝下去。

“听着 Logan，我今天喝得够多了。放开我，我得回去休息。” 

“不，等等！” Logan 提高了嗓门，Scott 不赞同地看着他，Logan 便又放轻了声音，“都这么晚了，你回去会吵醒 Jean 的。”

“哦，这你放心，Jean 不会介意。”

Scott 疲惫地笑了一下，感到身体里残余的酒精仍灼烧着他的大脑。但 Logan 显然把这个笑容当成了一种刺眼的炫耀，并为此动起了刚忍回去的火。

“你不会介意么？” 他拉着 Scott，把他往自己的方向扯了一下，“你干嘛这么想回去？怎么，你是四五岁的小屁孩么，还要认床找妈妈？是不是非得吵醒她，不让她睡个好觉你才满意？！”

“你知道我不是这个意思，Logan。” Scott 皱起眉说。

他不想在今晚打架，但某个粗暴的家伙好像根本没意识到自己究竟使了多大劲，Scott 甚至有种他是在报复自己前天在危境室多打了他一拳的错觉。

“那就该死的停下！” Logan 暴躁地又扯了他一下，同时把 Scott 扯回神。

如果 Scott 毫无防备，非得被这蛮力拽个趔趄不可，但 Scott 事先察觉到了，所以这次他没随 Logan 撒野，而是有所防备地直接甩开 Logan，抽回了胳膊。Logan 被粗暴拒绝的手臂僵在半空，尴尬在空气里凝聚成形，几乎立刻引起了 Scott 的惭愧与内疚——Logan 不是有意的，他不该这么对他，在他无偿当了这么久的枕头以后不该。Scott 想解释一下，但 Logan 此时也注意到了自己的失态，把头转到一边，不再看他。

“反正你今天不可以回去，镭射眼。” Logan 粗声粗气地说，再次出乎 Scott 意料的迅速平静下了自己，“我今天不睡觉，你要想睡就到我的房间睡，不要去打扰 Jean。”

电视仍在播放，传来一声声刺耳的口哨。黑暗中，Scott 看不清他的脸，只有一圈被不停变换的荧光照亮的浓重胡茬，刻意地向 Scott 相反的方向歪着，不去看他，看起来又孤独又受伤。背影比嘴诚实。

沉默了几秒，Scott 觉得自己没必要为 Logan 突然的蛮不讲理而较真。再说，在从不以耐心著称的金刚狼向他展现了长达几个小时的耐心后，他觉得自己有必要回馈回去。

“我不知道你这么在乎 Jean，” Scott 顿了一下才说，努力忽略说这话时胃里不由自主分泌出的醋意和胃酸，“你允许我睡你的房间，只是为了让她睡个好觉。”

“你他妈的都已经在我身上睡了好几个小时了，” Logan 骂了句难听的粗口。

Scott 叹了口气，最后还是决定坐下，注意到 Logan 紧绷的肩膀轮廓在他屁股沾到沙发上时放松了下来。他拿过啤酒干了一口，怀疑 Logan 为什么还想接着喝。从冰箱里拿出来的时间太长，它早就失去几小时前的冰凉爽口了。

圣诞树在乌云散去的月光下投出巨大的阴影，不用看也知道，屋子里已经摆满了雪人，麋鹿，和花环铃铛等等白色，金色，还有绿色，红色的装饰。在 Scott 的世界里，它们都是红的。但在 Logan 的世界里，它们有着最细微的差别。这或许就是 Logan 今晚格外反常的原因，也许新增加的浓厚的圣诞氛围有助于金刚狼感到平定安稳，但同时也让他更害怕、更渴望一个家，一个人。

不过不管怎么说，这都是一个静谧美好的夜晚。

Scott 抖开他十分钟前才叠好的毯子，盖在两人身上，大度地分给 Logan 一半，即使他知道 Logan 不需要。Logan 满意地把毯子掖在了胳膊底下。他们一起看了会儿电视，期间简短地评论两句还没打完的球赛，达成了惊人的意见一致。谁都没再去喝那瓶已经温掉的啤酒。

没多久 Scott 又困了。

“我还能借你当枕头么？” 他偏过头问 Logan。

Logan 骄傲地哼了一声。

“Come on，” 年轻的男人轻笑着推了推他。“你还挺舒服的。”

Logan 还是没说话。

“所以怎么样，到底可以么？” Scott 继续问。

毯子下，他晃了晃他们挨在一起的腿和膝盖，Logan 不耐烦地晃了回去，但没有躲开。

“在你让我麻了五个钟头以后再来问这个不觉得太晚了么，独眼？”

说完，Logan 去上了趟有点久的厕所，回来后看见 Scott 已经躺在了沙发上，枕着自己的胳膊和半条毛毯睡着了。Logan 关掉开始了新的半场比赛的电视，声音戛然而止，光也暗了下去，但这些对 Logan 都不构成什么问题。他小心地托起 Scott 的脑袋，抽出毯子把它都盖在他身上，然后自己坐下，主动地再次充当起了人形抱枕。

“Logan？” Scott 听起来很迷糊地喊了一声，带着鼻音。

Logan 摘掉 Scott 的眼镜，放在前面的茶几上。“没事，你睡吧。” 他小声说，没忍住拨弄了一下对方柔软的头发。

“嗯，那之前那个......” Scott 的脑袋迅速在他的肉枕头上找到了一个更舒适的位置，说到一半又停住。

“之前什么？” Logan 没耐心地追问。

他不喜欢别人说话不说清楚，而镭射眼总喜欢这么干，这就是为什么他们俩总是吵起来的原因之一。他们还有很多原因可以吵，但今晚 Logan 不打算发动战争。他说不清为什么，但脑子里有个小声（绝不是教授）正在告诉他，他今晚想要迁就 Scott。如果他想要他在沙发和卧室中选择沙发，他最好多迁就着点。

“就是，你没做完那个，” Scott 小心地斟酌着用词，声音里却充满了孩童般天真的希望，“你还能——”

“不能，” Logan 果断地拒绝，顿时明白了他说的是什么，“你想都别想。”

“好吧，我总得问问，” X-Men 严肃的战斗队长躺在毯子和 Logan 中间一抖一抖地笑，“值得一试，不是么？”

“睡觉！”

Logan 哼了哼鼻子，头向后仰，倚着沙发靠背，也闭上了眼睛。他不像 Scott 那么困，但这夜是那么黑，那么静，那么舒适，那么......安全，让人就只想放松。

“Logan？” Scott 过了一会儿叫他。

“嗯？” Logan 收起上扬的嘴角，努力不让他听出来自己刚刚在笑。

好在他很快就不用怎么假装，因为 Scott 还不睡觉喊他果然只有一个目的：

“真的不行么？”

“我警告你别得寸进尺，Summers！”

“Logan？”

“没门。”

“Logan？”

“闭嘴，Scott！”

最后又过了一会儿，在 Scott 即将落入睡眠，与梦神相拥时，一双大手悄然伸进他的发丝，拇指抵着两端的太阳穴，温柔有力地按了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> Countdown to Xmas: 7 days!


End file.
